Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to data authentication. More particularly, embodiments relate to secured debug messages.
Discussion
Authenticated code modules (ACMs) may include information (e.g., internal hardware registers) that manufacturers may prefer not to expose. With the recent demand to have more information released to customers, changes may be necessary to accommodate this demand.